


Prompt: House Party

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #my fave, 69 (Sex Position), Crappy Halloween costumes, Drinking, Halloween, HannibalHallow, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: Welcome to Week 2 of HannibalHallow! This is a combination of two different prompts!Check out #HannibalHallow on AO3, Tumblr and Twitter for more Halloweeny goodness and idontfindyouthatinteresting.co.uk to participate!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two different prompts from week 2 of #HannibalHallow wove into eachother quite well! So the first chapter is one prompt, and the second chapter is a different one.

He hoped he wouldn’t be as much of a clichéd rebellion as he’d ended up with it being, but here he was, stood with one hundred other people in cheap, flammable costumes, all soaked with spilt alcohol and sweat. The music was loud, nothing he understood or cared for. He’d been dragged along by his roommate who wanted a wing man, so stuffed Will into a crappy orange t-shirt with a pumpkin’s face on and then left him alone to dance in one of the busiest rooms. He leant against a wall busy with decorations in an attempt to look like the least interesting thing and drank cheap whiskey.

It was working for a long time; no one paid him any attention, all piling into the main living space in the house with the blaring speakers and flashing lights. Nothing had changed in the room, the music continued, but in twos and threes people left, giggling and pointing. His eyes flicked to the house’s main entrance and watched a group of boys in costumes far more elaborate than the standard fair walk in, most were stumbling, jostling, already drunk, but towards the back was a tall and slender boy, he was dressed in a leather jacket and trousers and a deep blue t shirt. He had sharp features but soft, warm eyes. Their group mixed with the other students, the boy disappeared in the fray before reappearing, a girl under his arm and around his waist. The girl was dressed as a vampire with a short velvet cape, dyed black hair and expensive looking fake fangs, she inexpertly ran the tip of a fang over the tall boy’s throat before kissing him. 

Will felt a pang in his stomach, he watched this stranger hold the girl gently and her back arched in response. She pulled a small vial out from her bra, a sealed test tube shot full of a thick red liquid, she poured some down from the corner of her mouth, grinning and giggling as the boy licked up the liquid and back into her mouth. Will tried to turn away, his shoulders twisting but his eyes lingering just a second too long, for the boy to open his own eyes as he pulled back, their gazes locked for less than a second. Will saw bright amber eyes; intelligent and swift. The boy gave off an air of being cocky, the full leathers and the group he hung out with was indicative of that, he wanted people to feel as though he always got what he wanted; but it was more than that. He was an observer, back of the pack to watch everybody else, not because he was forced to be there.

The boy nearly smiled, a tilt in the muscles of his face and nothing more as he stood to his full height, one of his arms dropped to his sides and away from the girl before they moved into the main room with the group. The last look as he crossed through the door way pulled Will in, a jut of the boys chin followed before he waltzed into the main room.  
Will took two deep breaths during his six steps between the wall and the door. Chaos struck across his gaze as he nearly stumbled in, rocking and gyrating bodies filled the floor, lined the stairs and balconies. Open palms and half empty beer bottles were raised above their heads, open mouths expelled shouts which couldn’t be heard over the music.

Will was pushed into the fray by some boys who looked over him, they jumped and shouted to the music, posing and downing beer, he fell forward and back, slammed by sports carved bodies until a hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him out and all of a sudden he was close to leather. The arms didn’t pull him far but did keep him upright and still right in the middle of it all. Will looked up and saw two amused amber eyes, cast across the room; he smiled openly, moving back slightly out of Will’s immediate space as he begun to dance. His hips moved effortlessly, he threw his head back, letting the music wash over him.

Will grabbed this boys hand, still not really expecting himself to do it even seconds after he’d already done it. He was stilted through his first few moves but loosened as the music and the whiskey washed over him. The lights in the room turned a deep blue, and a comparable calm befell the music, and voices could be heard.

“My name is Hannibal.” He boy smiled, he’d leaned forward only to ensure Will heard, but Will dove forward, kissing him deeply and reaching up to run his hands through Hannibal’s perfect blonde hair. He tasted like some berry flavoured spirit with an undertone of mint, his teeth were sharp but Will pressed against them regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the One Night Stand prompt from #HannibalHallow! The story is a follow on from House Party (the previous chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they bang

The lights switched from blue to a thrumming red. They parted, Hannibal’s usual grin wiped in surprise. He recovered fast, pulling Will in close, pressing their foreheads together as they danced as one.

The night disappeared, as did Will’s friends. His eyes only noticed one person for the rest of the evening. He was even oblivious of the taxi driver as they travelled together, arms and legs tangled.

The only thing Will noticed between the dance floor and the bed was the ridiculous size of the house he was being led into; and then the size of the bed he was being rested on. Hannibal’s leather jacket was dropped to the floor as he tugged on Will’s pumpkin t shirt. “Dare I ask?”

“Just take it off.” Will whined, yanking the shirt over his head. Hannibal threw it out of sight and dipped his head to run his tongue over Will’s naval and up his chest. Will bucked and groaned unashamedly, dragging Hannibal’s shirt off, running his hands over a hair dusted chest. He pinched one of Hannibal’s nipples, completely opposite to Hannibal’s tongue’s care of his own. Again the blonde seemed surprised, his back arched, he pulled himself up onto all fours over Will on the bed and rushed to kiss him hard.

They tussled on the bed, a harmless clumsiness in their tipsy state. Both naked, Hannibal worked to press Will’s hips to the bed with his hands, his thighs wrapped around Will’s upper chest as he inched his tongue along Will’s length, subduing him, boneless against the mattress. “Oooh please.” Will whined. Hannibal took him in and swallowed him down, working his tongue and throat.

The pleasure of it burned the inside of Will’s veins, burst his nerves. It spread from his thighs, up his back and pushing waves through his brain. It built and built within him until he needed some relief from it; he needed the crushing tide and mounting pressure inside him to spread beyond himself before he surrendered.

Shaking hands drifted up the backs of Hannibals thighs before encouraging them back until Hannibal’s cock hung thick above Will’s head. He forced his mind to think of Hannibal’s movements, their pressure, and their form; before copying him stroke for stroke.

Hannibal groaned deeply, letting it roar through him, back arching down to Will in surprise. He tested Will, swirling his tongue slowly, increasing the pressure with it. Will copied, even moving in the same direction; their hips moved together, hands a light touch against each other’s flesh.

This is not where Will expected himself to be when he left his room that evening, his body felt equally used and worshiped, it gave and took. The boy on top of him guided Will brought him to a steady but blinding climax, with Hannibal allowing himself to topple over the edge also.

They relaxed and panted on the bed, Hannibal having fallen beside Will. “Was I okay?” Will smirked.

“Perfect, you’ve never done that before, but you learn incredibly fast.”

Will laughed and reached to run his hand over Hannibal’s largely taught stomach, though there was a little extension, a sign he liked good food. “You’re a fucker, you know that?”

“I’ve been informed of that before, but usually not by someone who just ingested what you’ve ingested.” Hannibal laughed, a lazy hand drifting up and down Will’s arm.


End file.
